A Spencer Christmas Special
by Psych7706
Summary: Merry Christmas to the Spencers. Read to find out what happens.


A few weeks before Christmas, Shawn was out with the kids and Juliet was at home alone sitting on the foot of her bed. She laid her head down on a pillow and thought to herself that she didn't want to wait any longer for another baby. She was thinking to herself on ways to get Shawn to get with her without him knowing she didn't want to wait any longer.

Shawn walked through the door and yelled, "Jules!"

Juliet got up out of bed and ran into the living room and said, "Hello baby."

"How are you?"

"I am good. I am cooking dinner tonight just for you so bring the kids over to Karen's."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Juliet looked up at him and said, "Nothing. I just have a perfect night planned. Oh and yeah I back on the pill."

"So we can…?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked into the living room and saw the boys all playing with Legos on the living room floor. They took a seat next to each other on the couch and Shawn checked his watch.

"What time do you want them to get out of here?" Shawn asked.

"Around 6:30 ish. Is that ok?" Juliet answered.

"Oh yeah absolutely. It's 5:00 right now so we have time."

Juliet and Shawn got up to do something and they heard crying.

Shawn was coming from the kids' bedroom getting their bags ready and Juliet was in her bedroom.

Shawn and Juliet ran out of their rooms that they were in and ran into the living room and saw Cole on the floor holding his foot.

"Cole what happened?" Juliet asked.

"He stepped on a Lego mommy." Brice answered.

"Ouch. Your daddy has done that a couple of times."

Shawn looked at Juliet and shook his head and smiled.

"Hey Cole do you want to come with me and have some father/son bonding time?" Shawn asked.

Cole reached out of Shawn to pick him up out of Juliet's hands.

Shawn took Cole into Shawn's bedroom and sat down in the chair in the corner and started talking.

6:15 came around and Juliet came in the bedroom and saw Shawn and Cole goofing around on the bed.

"Hey babe." Juliet said.

Shawn's head popped up quickly and said, "Yes sweetheart?"

"It's 6:15."

"Hey Cole. Do you want to go see Aunt Karen and Iris tonight?"

Cole nodded.

"Can your brothers come also?"

Cole nodded again.

"Ok let's go over there then."

Shawn walked down the hall and yelled, "Boys! You three are going to Aunt Karen's tonight."

"Why daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Oh yes the son that asks too many questions." Shawn joked. "You three are going over there tonight and spend the night while me and mommy have a daddy and mommy night together."

Aaron nodded.

"I have your bags packed already." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed the bags off the kitchen table.

All 5 of them walked over to Karen's house and Shawn just barged in.

"Shawn!" Juliet scolded.

Shawn put his head down because he was embarrassed.

Karen came around the corner and said, "What the hell Spencer?"

"Which one?" Shawn asked.

"You."

"Oh nothing. I just forgot to knock."

Karen rolled her eyes.

"I need you to keep these monsters tonight." Shawn said.

"Why is that?" Karen asked.

"Jules is making me dinner tonight."

"Oh Karen I need to talk to you like now." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let's go downstairs."

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Stay up here. If I hear you or the boys coming down here you will be in trouble."

"Are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"You bet your ass I am. I am serious."

"Ok Jules. Just lock all the doors down there."

Juliet looked back at Shawn and pointed to a seat and told him to sit down and stay.

Karen and Juliet went downstairs into one of the far bedrooms down there.

They walked in and Karen shut the door and locked it.

"So Juliet what do you need to talk to me about?" Karen asked.

"Shawn was out with the kids today and I was at the house thinking how I didn't want to wait any longer for another baby. So I came up with this idea telling Shawn that I was back on the pill and told him we can do it tonight after I cook dinner. I was going to make it his Christmas present like I did Cole's with his birthday." Juliet said.

"Are you sure Juliet?"

"Karen, trust me, I had a mental battle earlier today."

Karen chuckled.

"I think Shawn would love his present. I do need to discuss plans for Christmas Day."

"Absolutely. Oh I will need to send the bills here until I tell him. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

"Let's go back up I am sure he is pacing up and down the hallway."

Karen got up and opened the door and let Juliet out first.

Juliet ran up the stairs and opened the door to get out of the basement and walked out and looked for Shawn, but didn't see him.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Upstairs." Shawn yelled back.

Juliet ran up the stairs and said, "We need to go."

Juliet walked into the bedroom.

"Ok. Let me tell my boys bye-bye." Shawn said.

Shawn told each one goodbye and told them to be good. Juliet did the same thing.

They ran down the stairs and said, "They are upstairs so after we leave please bring them back down."

Shawn heard something coming down the stairs and turned around and saw Aaron, Brice, and Cole coming down the stairs on their butts.

"Jules look." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and saw the boys.

"What are you guys doing?" Juliet asked.

"Coming down." Aaron said.

Juliet smiled and gave them each a kiss and then left.

Juliet and Shawn walked into the house and told him to go clean up while she cooks dinner.

Shawn went to the bedroom and took off his clothes and got in the shower and took a shower. He got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist and shaved. He went into the bedroom and just put some gym shorts on and walked out of the bedroom.

Shawn got to the living room and saw Juliet fixing their plates.

Juliet looked up and said, "Eating without a shirt?"

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind." Shawn smirked.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Come eat right now."

Shawn got up and took his seat next to Juliet and waited on her to get to the table with their drinks to begin eating.

Juliet got to the table and sat down and said, "Shawn, you can eat now."

Shawn started eating his food.

"Jules what is this?" Shawn asked.

"It's a new recipe. I don't know it's name but I just got it."

Shawn finished eating the new dish and chugged his beer down to wash down the food. He waited on Juliet to finish eating.

Juliet finished eating and said, "Did you like it?"

Shawn nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could do that thing I talked about earlier." Juliet answered.

"Jules are you sure?"

"Shawn I am 100% sure. Since I am back on the pill you don't need to do anything."

"Jules of course I have to."

"No you don't Shawn. I got back on the pill a week ago so I think we're good."

"Ok Jules whatever you say."

Juliet got up and cleaned the dishes and then went into the bedroom and put on her outfit for the night. She put it on and then walked into the living room and stood in front of Shawn.

"Jules…" Shawn started.

"Shh. Come with me." Juliet whispered.

Shawn got up with Juliet and followed her to the bedroom.

They did their little thing and then fell asleep.

**2 weeks later…**

Juliet went to the doctor to see if she was pregnant.

"Juliet." Dr. Jones said.

Juliet got up and followed her to the exam room and did the things that they needed to do.

"Juliet. Where is Shawn?" Kelly asked.

"This is his Christmas present." Juliet said.

"I am assuming you want prints?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well congratulations again mom." Kelly said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Thank you."

"The next time I see you I will bring you your gift." Juliet said.

"Oh Juliet there is no need for that." Kelly said.

"Kelly you have put up with us for a long time and I think I do."

"Ok. I can't argue with you. I will see you on the 27th."

"Great. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I need someone to film it for me."

Juliet nodded and left her office.

Juliet got back to the station and went straight to Karen's office.

Karen looked up from her computer and said, "Well…?"

Juliet dug in her purse for the picture and showed it to her.

Karen quickly gave it back and hugged Juliet.

"Congratulations." Karen said.

"Thank you so much. I think he is going to love it. I need you to film the gift that I am getting him." Juliet said.

"Of course. Now go home and get ready for tomorrow."

Juliet left the station and stopped by a craft store to find a frame and then put the picture in the frame and then went somewhere that can wrap the gift. She left the place and put the picture frame in her glove box and took the key and locked it.

She went home and got home around 7 and saw all 3 boys in the living room sleeping.

She picked them up and put them in bed and gave them a kiss goodnight.

Juliet walked out into the living room and said, "Are you ready to put the gifts out?"

"Yep. I finished wrapping yours an hour ago." Shawn said.

"I think you will like yours more than I will like mine."

"Really now?"

"Yes really. Now get the stuff and put it under the tree."

They finished that and went to bed.

**Christmas Day**

Around 7 in the morning Juliet got up and woke Shawn up and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer and grabbed her cheek.

"We need to get out of bed." Juliet whispered.

Shawn pulled back and groaned.

"I will give you your big gift at Karen's."

"Why?"

"Just trust me for a day ok."

Shawn nodded.

"Fine. I will do the same for you."

"Go ahead."

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the bedroom and went and got the boys up.

"Good morning boys." Shawn yelled down the hall.

Cole got out of bed and opened his door and saw Shawn waiting on the floor for them. He ran out of his room and crashed into Shawn's chest.

The other two finally got up and went out into the living room and said, "Presents!"

"Yeah. Wait and I will give them to you." Juliet said.

Aaron went and sat down in his area of the living room and waited.

Brice and Cole followed Aaron's motion but sat in different spots.

Juliet kicked Shawn and told him to help.

They handed out presents and said, "I want you to open them 1 at a time. I will say your name when you can go."

"Cole go ahead baby." Juliet said.

Cole tore into the paper and saw a fire truck.

"Henry is going to be pissed." Shawn said.

"He'll get over it." Juliet said.

"Brice go ahead honey." Juliet said.

Brice opened his present and saw a remote control Tonka truck.

"Aaron you can go now." Juliet said.

Aaron opened the present and saw a bag with his name monogrammed on it.

They did that for another hour and a half.

They finally got finished and Karen called.

"Hello?" Juliet answered the phone.

"Hey. Are y'all almost done?" Karen asked.

"Yeah we are fixing to eat breakfast and then get dressed and then head over there. We will be there around 10ish hopefully."

"Take your time. Lunch won't be ready until 12."

"Ok thank you. See you in a bit."

"Ditto."

They hung up the phone.

Juliet fixed all 5 of them a bowl of cereal and told everyone to come eat.

Shawn came down the hall with the kids following him down the hall.

Juliet helped the boys into their booster seats.

They all ate.

"Alright boys. Let me and daddy get dressed first and then we will come and get you dressed." Juliet said.

"Ok." Brice said.

Juliet smiled and ruffled his hair.

Shawn and Juliet got up and put their bowls in the sink and then went to go get dressed.

Juliet got dressed before Shawn got out of the shower. She fixed her hair and put it in a ponytail and then put on her shoes.

Shawn got out of the shower and got out and dried off and then shaved.

Juliet had to get something out of the bathroom. She went in the bathroom and saw Shawn.

"Are you not going to wear clothes today Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I was fixing to shave. You normally don't come in here." Shawn said.

"You're right. I'll leave you be and let you do your thing."

"Thank you."

Juliet walked out of the bathroom and put Shawn a nice shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with his Nikes.

Shawn finished shaving and went into the bedroom and got dressed. He fixed his hair and went into the living room and saw that Juliet got all of them dressed.

"We need to go." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let me put aftershave on and cologne." Shawn said.

Juliet ran out to her car and grabbed Shawn's present and put it in her purse and waited on Shawn.

Shawn came down the hall and said, "Let's go."

They walked down to Karen's house and Jax barked.

Karen came to the door and said, "Jax…was that you."

Jax wagged his tail.

Karen looked up and said, "Merry Christmas y'all."

"Merry Christmas." Shawn and Juliet said.

The boys already went in and began playing with their cousins.

It was 10:15 and Juliet wanted to do presents.

Karen gathered everybody into the living room and said, "Juliet why don't you go ahead and give Shawn's his."

Juliet got his present out of her purse along with her phone to hand to Karen.

Karen unlocked her phone and opened it to the video recorder. She pushed record and nodded to Juliet that it was recording.

"Shawn." Juliet said.

"Yes Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Just open it and then I'll explain in a minute."

Shawn opened his present and saw a sonogram in a frame that said, "Hey daddy!"

Shawn looked up at Juliet and looked back down at the frame, then pointed to her stomach.

"Yes Shawn we are having another baby." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and kissed Juliet and lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Wait…you told me…" Shawn said.

"I know. I lied. I didn't want to wait any longer." Juliet said.

"That's why we had that dinner date."

"Yes Shawn. I love you."

Shawn smiled and said, "I love you two more than you guys love me."

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Karen stopped recording it and put Juliet's phone back in her purse.

"Congratulations guys." Henry said.

"Thanks pop. Did you know about this?" Shawn asked.

Henry shook his head.

"Karen was the only one who knew." Juliet said.

"That's what y'all talked about?"

Juliet nodded.

They all did gifts and then lunch.

After all the Christmas festivities they said their goodbyes.

Shawn went up to Carlton and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Shawn, congratulations." Carlton said.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No. Juliet planned this you didn't just joke around."

"Aww. You do care."

Shawn gave Lassiter a hug.

Carlton hesitated a little bit and then gave Shawn a hug.

"Bye Lassie."

"Bye Shawn."

The Spencers left and went back home to relax and let the boys play with their toys and for the adults reflect on the day.

**_Hey y'all. I meant to have this up Thursday, but as you seen that didn't happen. I am sorry for not posting in a while. Next week I will be on vacation so I will try to write some stuff for Spencer Life and pick up with that when I have Wi-Fi._**

**_I hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed your Christmas with your family and friends. Love y'all. _**


End file.
